


The Moon and the Sun

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Week '18 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Scooby Doo References, Sterek Week 2018, Sterekscooby, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles and Derek are on a trip to Mexico when a mystery presents himself in the form of flying statue, or so the rumors say. Unfortunately, Derek and Stiles both know things aren't always what they seem and decide to check it out.





	The Moon and the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [The Moon and the Sun (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400374) by [lbp98l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l)



> For day 1 of Sterek Week: Scooby-Wolf.  
> It's been a minute, but I am back. I've missed my Sterek so I am pleased.

All Derek wanted was a vacation. He wanted to go someplace away from Beacon Hills and just relax. He’d brought Stiles along knowing he needed a vacation himself. He’s been busting his ass the past few months with his training for the FBI, on top of still trying to help out with whatever supernatural threat comes along. If anyone deserves a nice, relaxing trip to Mexico, it’s Stiles.

Of course things don’t go their way. They’ve only been in Mexico a day when they first get wind of something going on. At first Derek tries to ignore it. They’re here on vacation. It’s not their place to get involved.

“Did you hear about the statue coming to life last night?” Derek hears one of the people at the bar say.

Derek hates that his interest is instantly peaked, at least enough for him to linger after he has drinks for both him and Stiles.

“Yeah over near Teotihuacan,” another man says. “I hear it looked like a dragon.”

“It didn’t _look_ like a dragon, Stefan. It _was_ dragon. It even flew.”

A woman down the bar snorts, “You all have been drinking too much if you think statues are coming to life and _flying_. We don’t even have dragon statues around here.”

“I know,” the first man says. “That’s what’s so weird about it.”

“I still say it’s just people spreading rumors,” the woman says. “Trying to get a rise out of everyone.”

Derek tries to leave it at that. In fact, he forgets all about it the moment he gets back to Stiles, and Stiles grins at him and asks him to help him put his sunscreen on. Derek rolls his eyes, but compiles, lathering the sunscreen on Stiles’ back as he drinks his margarita. He tries not to think about the way his hands look on Stiles’ pale skin.

“So I heard some people talking at the bar,” Derek says, trying to distract himself.

“Oh yeah? What about?” Stiles asks.

“Apparently a statue came to life last night, out by the ruins,” Derek says, his tone casual. “It looked like a dragon, and it flew. Which is ridiculous, right? There aren’t flying dragon statues around here.”

“Right,” Stiles says, but he doesn’t sound convinced. He goes to turn around and Derek’s hands fall into his lap. They stare at each other for a moment before Stiles speaks again, “I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“Yeah probably just a rumor,” Derek says.

“Nothing we have to get involved in.”

“I don’t see why we would.”

When their eyes meet, Derek already knows what’s going to happen. He should have the moment he heard the talk at the bar, and especially when he decided to tell Stiles. He sighs and falls back onto his towel, “I just wanted a vacation.”

“And you’ll get one,” Stiles tells him. “We’ll just check it out, and if something has to be done then we’ll do it. Quick and easy.”

“When is anything ever _quick and easy_?”

“Hardly ever,” Stiles says, then hurries to carry on. “That doesn’t mean this won’t be. But if there is a statue flying around we have to do something about it. What if it hurts someone and we could have stopped it?”

“Stiles, we’re not responsible for every incident that happens that could be related to the supernatural.” Derek tells him.

“Maybe not,” Stiles says. “But we are here, so we could just investigate? And when it turns out to be nothing we can enjoy the rest of our vacation knowing that everyone is safe and all is well.”

Derek sighs, “You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

“Nope.”

“Fine, we’ll look into it. But later. Right now I want to enjoy my drink and the sun. They say it doesn’t come out until dark anyway.”

“Of course it doesn’t,” Stiles mutters. “Why would anything spooky ever come out during the day?”

“It would only be too easy,” Derek says, grinning up at him.

Stile flops down next to him on his own towel and smiles up at the sky, “I am glad we came here. It’s nice, getting away, and being able to spend time together. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Derek says.

He closes his eyes as Stiles starts talking about how his training is going, letting his voice wash over him, chasing away all thoughts of flying dragon statues.

***

Once it’s dark they make their way to the ruins, hoping to either catch sight of the so called flying statue, or prove it’s not real. They’re wandering around the ruins when they see it, flying high in the sky is what is unmistakably a dragon. From this far Derek can’t tell if it is a statue, but it’s definitely something.

Derek takes off, Stiles right behind him, hoping they can see where it came from. As they get closer Derek can’t help but notice that something is off and slows down a bit, “Do you notice that light right beneath where the dragon is?”

Stiles falls into step beside him, his eyes focused ahead, “Yeah it looks almost like… one of those projections.”

Derek sighs, “It’s not a real dragon.”

“That’s a good thing, right?” Stiles asks, hurrying after Derek when he speeds up again, heading right towards the mouth of one of the temples. “You know these temples are called the Moon and the Sun? I did some research.”

“Of course you did,” Derek says. “And I’m sure you can tell me all about it once we catch whoever is doing this.”

Stiles grins, “You just remember you said that. Now come on, let’s deal with this fast so maybe we can get a swim in before bed.”

They make it to the entrance of one of the temples, which Stiles helpfully informs Derek is called the Moon. Derek takes one side of the entrance and has Stiles take the other. He focuses his hearing, trying to get an idea what’s going on inside. He’s surprised when he only hears one heartbeat. Which is fine by him. One person is going to be easy enough to handle.

He looks over to Stiles, about to tell him to wait here and let him handle it but when he turns his head Stiles isn’t there. Then he hears his voice, coming from inside the temple, and groans.

“Seriously dude? A projector? Could you get anymore Scooby Doo?”

Derek runs inside to find Stiles with his back to him, and a shorter man, glaring over at him. “If you’re here to get the treasure well too bad. I got here first. It’s mine.”

“Treasure?” Stiles says, throwing a ‘ _what the hell?’_ look at Derek when he steps up next to him. “What treasure?”

“The one that’s hidden here in the temple somewhere, obviously.” The man says. “I heard about it and had to come find it for myself. But I couldn’t let anyone else get to it.”

“So you decided to terrorize the citizens of the town and scare them into staying away,” Derek says, not feeling the least bit impressed. Sure, he’s glad it’s not really a dragon. But greedy bastards like this annoy the hell out of him.

“I was going to stop as soon as I found the treasure,” the man says.

“And what exactly have you been doing to the temple in order to find it?” Derek asks, looking around the room they’re in, noting a few big holes in the dirt. He turns back to the man and narrows his eyes, “So not only are you greedy, but you have no respect for history either.”

The man snorts, “Oh please, it’s not as if anyone that really cares is alive anymore. People just use the temples as a way to make money through tours and merchandise. I should know since I work for one of them.”

Of course he does. He probably took the job as a way to get close to the site and learn more about it.

“That’s how you know they don’t guard it at night,” Stiles says.

The man shrugs, “Why would they? It’s just a bunch of dirt and concrete. Nothing special. Except the treasure, of course. But not many people know about that. At least they didn’t. Which is unfortunate. But like I said, I can’t let anyone get to the treasure. It’s mine.”

Derek notices the man reaching for his jacket pocket and moves before he gets a chance to grab whatever he was going for, quickly knocking him out with a fist to the side of his head. He watches his fall to the ground and sighs.

“We should call the authorities,” Derek says, glancing over at Stiles.

Stiles is staring at him with wide eyes, “God that was so hot.”

“What?”

“The way you just went at him like that,” Stiles says. “He didn’t even have a chance to pull his gun. You just… oh fuck it.”

Derek can only stand there as Stiles runs towards him and jumps into his arms, his lips quickly finding Derek’s, who stumbles a bit but manages to keep them standing. Not that he would have minded if they fell. He has more important things to focus on, like the way Stiles’ lips feel against his own, a little dry but still so soft. He’s spent so long wondering what kissing Stiles would be like and now he finally knows.

“We really should call the police,” Derek mumbles against his lips.

Stiles groans, resting his forehead against Derek’s, “Way to ruin a moment.”

“The sooner we call the cops and get them here to deal with this, the sooner I can take you back to our hotel room,” Derek tells him, tugging gently on Stiles’ bottom lip with his teeth.

Stiles’ eyes darken as he stares at him, a wicked smirk forming on his lips, “Well then, I guess you better make that call.”

“Please do. Jail is better than having to watch this for another second,” the Wizard of Oz wannabe mutters from the floor.

Stiles turns his head to glare at him, “You’re witnessing a historic event here buddy.”

Derek grins, “Well he doesn’t seem to have a lot of respect for history.”

“Such a shame,” Stiles sighs.

Derek somehow manages to get his phone out of his pocket, though it is a struggle with Stiles still wrapped around him. It’s a quick call to the authorities, letting them know where they are and what they found. Derek knows there’s going to be questions about what they were doing here themselves. But he knows they’ll figure it out. They always do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
